Seeing Stars
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Aa, boku wa tsuyoku nareru no kana... / "Aku ingin tahu, apakah aku bisa lebih kuat lagi?" ucapnya pada langit malam di atap sekolah. / Warning inside!


Aa, boku wa tsuyoku nareru no kana... / "Aku ingin tahu, apakah aku bisa lebih kuat lagi?" ucapnya pada langit malam di atap sekolah.

#####

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, TYPO, GaJe,****bahasa tidak baku,****bikin mules di kepala &amp; pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!**

Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu vocaloid ciptaan Last Note~

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran &amp; tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dilemparbolabasket

#####

"Oi Tetsu!" sapa pemuda berkulit gelap bernama Aomine.

"Ah, Aomine-kun..." balas seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan wajahnya yang sedikit murung. Sejenak Aomine membuat raut wajah heran dengan orang di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Ah, bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kuroko yang seketika itu juga pergi meninggalkan Aomine. Belum sempat Aomine mengejarnya, seseorang sudah menepuk pundaknya dengan sok akrabnya.

"Aominecchi!" dan langsung saja Aomine menyikut Kise, orang yang menyapanya, dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Mou Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! Masa dateng-dateng udah disikut aja!?" keluh Kise sambil memegangi perutnya, lengkap dengan air mata buayanya.

"Habisnya kamu ngagetin sih!" balas Aomine.

"Tapi ya nggak usah nyikut juga-ssu!" Kise merengek lagi, sampai ia sadar jika sedari ia menangis selama beberapa menit Aomine hanya terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengerut.

"Aominecchi, ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Oh? Yah... aku hanya merasa aneh dengan Tetsu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pergi entah ke mana jika aku menyapanya." jawab Aomine.

"Eh!? Benarkah? Yah, aku juga merasakannya akhir-akhir ini-ssu..." Kise menggumam.

"Kalo kamu mah emang udah dari sononya gitu." Balas Aomine jahil, yang seketika membuat sang model pirang pundung di pojokan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya, Tetsu?'

#####

Tim basket Teiko tak pernah lepas dari kesibukan latihannya. Bahkan di malam yang dingin ini mereka masih harus berlatih untuk memenangkan babak penyisihan kejuaraan nasional.

"Baiklah, apakah semua anggota sudah hadir?" tanya Nijimura, sang kapten basket SMP Teiko.

"Yosh, Haizaki bolos lagi..." jawab Aomine malas.

"Dasar tuh bocah!" Nijimura pun geram mendengar nama Haizaki.

"Nijimura-san, tolong jangan marah di sini." Akashi berkata seakan menasehati.

"Ya udah! Latihan kali ini langsung saja dimulai!" Nijimura memberi instruksi, dan semua anggotanya pun mengikutinya. Latihan berjalan cukup lancar selama lima belas menit, namun...

'Ini gawat!' Batin Kuroko yang hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dirinya pun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun?" Momoi pun heran melihat Kuroko yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah lima menit, mereka pun beristirahat. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka. Mereka sangat kelelahan sampai tak menyadari jika Kuroko sedari tadi belum kembali.

"Eh? Di mana Tetsu?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada di sana pun langsung memasang mata tajam tajam untuk mencari Kuroko.

"Dia menghilang nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Yah, bukan menghilang juga kali, Midorimacchi..." balas Kise.

"Jika Kurochin menghilang segera temukan... haah aku lapar..." Murasakibara si titan ungu justru tiduran di tengah lapangan.

"Ano, Murasakibaracchi..." Kise ingin menggugahnya namun tak enak karena si titan akan ngambek jika ia diganggu.

"Iya ya, sudah lima menit, tapi Tetsu-kun belum kembali dari kamar mandi..." tiba-tiba Momoi menggumam.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya tau Satsuki/Momocchi!?" teriak Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"Eh? Ak ya, aku sempat melihatnya tadi berlari ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia ingin muntah..." balas Momoi.

"Hah? Ini aneh, aku kira sudah cukup lama dirinya bergabung di grup satu, tetapi rupanya dia masih belum terbiasa..." ujar Akashi.

"Ah, Akashi. Beberapa hari ini dirinya sering menghindar dariku saat aku menyapanya." Aomine berkata ambigu.

'Itu terdengar seperti orang pacaran!' batin Kise.

"Ah, iya. Tadi siang aku melihat wajahnya agak pucat-ssu..." Kise seakan melanjutkan kalimat Aomine.

"He? Tetsu-kun sakit?" tanya Momoi.

"Yah, aku juga nggak tau..." jawab Aomine.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat cari Kuroko." Perintah Nijimura, dan anak-anak pelangi pun kocar-kacir mencari Kuroko.

'Nijimura-senpai serem!' batin mereka.

#####

Langit malam yang indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat bersinar terang di angkasa yang seakan tak terbatas luasnya, ditemani dewi malam yang indah memancarkan sinarnya. Angin malam yang dinginnya menusuk tulang pun ikut menemani malam ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berada di atap sebuah gedung megah di sekolahnya sedang menatap langit yang dipenuhi lautan kerlap-kerlip bintang itu.

"Apakah aku ini cukup kuat?" batin sang pemuda lirih, yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika ia masih di grup tiga.

"_Ya, jadi, yang masuk ke dalam grup tiga adalah..."_

"_... dan yang terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Sungguh menyedihkan, dirinya begitu mencintai basket, namun bakatnya tak mendukungnya sedikitpun. Tak jarang ia muntah setelah latihan yang sangat berat untuknya. Dia hampir dikeluarkan dari tim basket Teiko, namun tentu saja ia menolak. Ia sudah berjanji dengan teman masa kecilnya untuk bertemu di kejuaraan, dan karena itu ia terus berusaha agar tetap diterima.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah aku bisa lebih kuat lagi?" ucapnya pada langit malam di atap sekolah.

Hanya langit malam tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Hanya langit malam tempatnya menangis. Tapi terkadang, dirinya tak bisa selalu mencurahkan karena bintang-bintang di atas sana juga menangis untuknya dan orang lain, dan bintang-bintang itu tak terlihat cahayanya.

"Apakah aku bisa seterang bintang di atas sana?" Kuroko kembali menggumam.

.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa?"

.

"Aku mencintai basket, tetapi..."

.

.

.

"Siapa bilang kau tak bisa?"

.

"Eh?"

Aomine sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hei lihatlah, jika kau melihat bintang yang sendirian itu. Jika kau sendirian, langit masih akan gelap. Tapi jika bintang itu bersama bintang-bintang yang lain, langit akan terang. Tak peduli bintang itu redup atau terang." baru kali ini Kuroko mendengar Aomine yang berkata panjang lebar, yang membuatnya tercengang. Cukup lama suasana hening itu.

"Jadi, kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang itu lagi!" Aomine meringis.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko masih tercengang, namun seulas senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Oi Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! Ayo buruan balik latihan-ssu!" di belakang mereka sudah ada Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, dan Nijimura.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi, Tetsu!" Aomine segera menarik lengan Tetsu, menggambarkan pemandangan ambigu.

'Terima kasih, semuanya.' Gumamnya pada teman-temannya dan langit malam.

#####

End

#####

Hai, lama nggak ketemu~ /siapelu

Oke, aku mau latian nulis fic lagi, udah hiatus dua tahun :v

Ya, sekian dulu ya~


End file.
